Japan
Japan starts out in 1936 as a major power. It has a leadership pool just large enough for proper research and little else, and an economy that is simultaneously small and resource-deprived even for its size. To succeed, Japan must expand. Japan can choose to go to war with China starting on 1 July 1937. Quick expansion in China is a worthwhile early goal. Where to expand next usually sets up a war against the USA and the allies or the USSR - and it is this choice of opponents that dictates the rest of the game. It is allies with the United States of America and Persia Technology Japan starts with plenty of Leadership to get all the equipment and doctrines future wars demand, but still research should be primarily focused on current year technologies to avoid heavy penalties. Japan can start the game with around 15 to 18 leadership allocated to research, depending on the player's other priorities. Army technologies help ensure Japan maintains a quality advantage over its adversaries. Infantry technology: The backbone of Japan's military, steady research here will be important throughout the game. In 1936, infantry specializations are important to work towards. Armor: Due to Japan's shortage on resources and general supply problems, armor is of very limited utility. But if you want tanks, a force of light armour regiments can really shine if you manage to blitz your way through the Chinese infantry lines, thus they will repay you ten-fold. Advanced players may consider medium armour, armored cars, and sp-art especially for later parts of the game and wars in India, Siberia and eventually for invading the US. Artillery At a minimum field artillery should be kept up-to-date. Later on you will have to give your divisions adequate AT and AA capabilities to give them protection from allied and soviet bombers and armour. Advanced players might consider Rocket Artillery instead of conventional artillery considering they work better in the rough terrain of Asia. Naval technologies should be given priority due to the construction times involved and the inability to upgrade: Escorts: Japan will need to choose one escort type: either a Destroyer or Light Cruiser. Due to the large expanses of water between friendly bases in the Pacific, the IJN can make better use of Light Cruisers. Capital: To effectively project Japanese power to the provinces thousands of kilometres of sea away, a fleet built around Carriers is necessary. Carriers don't need to be the main component of the fleet though. Using of a healthy mix of Carriers and cruisers is advised to limit own losses. If the Light Cruisers are picked as escorts, due to shared nature of practical, Heavy Cruisers can become a good capital ship supplement to the fleet. Subs: Submarines aren't advised for roles other than scouting and convoy raiding in safe waters and building large numbers of them isn't advised. Airpower research will become important once Japan confronts the Allies. Japan begins the game with advanced air capabilities: Bombers: Tactical bombers with long range are very good choice for the future wars in Asia where airports aren't as common as in Europe. Due to shared nature of Twin-engine practical, it's worth considering supplementing Tactical force with some Naval Bombers, but not that many, if you have a good Carrier force. Close air support groups are not that useful, considering their limited range. Fighters: Japan will not meet significant air resistance for a long while in the game, Allies and Russians will use most of their air force in Europe against Germans so fighter research isn't necessary until around 1940 when preparation for the US giant needs to start. Due to ranges in game for Japan, Multi-role is a better choice. Researching Drop Tanks is a must due to significant increase in max mission range for all light aircraft. General research is important for Japan: Industry: Education, Mechanical Computing Machine, Electronic Computing Machine, Industrial Efficiency, Industrial Production, Agriculture and Supply Production are must-haves. After conquering China, your Energy supply will go up and developing the Coal to Oil Conversion research helps. Metal and Rares will be abundant after conquest of Indochina and India and there's no need to research their production. A small boost to Crude output is useful though. Conquest of Dutch East Indies, will also help with oil and rare materials supply. Theory: Supply-related techs are a must-have for war in China or Siberia/India. Civil Defense Tech helps with increase repair rate of ships, planes and army units, but also provinces that have seen combat. All 3 requiring land combat experience can be researched very fast after conquest of china. Other research in this area should be ignored. Land: Historically Japan specializes in the Grand Battle plan doctrine (Infantry, Artillery, Special Forces and Engineers). In addition to this doctrine tree, Operational Level Organization for reducing attack delays. Operational Level Command Structure for increasing attack movement speed. After those basics are covered, research of fast units like tanks or motorized/mechanized infantry can be pursued. Naval: Doctrines for ships of choice should be picked right away. Other than that, Base Control doctrine is the one Japan needs to pursue the hardest. Especially Basing and Spotting research allowing to pour more supplies through naval bases and to detect enemy navies easier. Air: Air doctrines should focus on TAC for land army and CAG and NAV for navy. The following should be considered: Tactical Air Command, TAC Pilot Training, TAC Ground Crew Training, Port Strike Tactics, NAV Tactics, NAV Pilot Training, NAV Ground Crew Training, Naval Strike Tactics, Naval Air Targeting, Logistical Strike Tactics, Interdiction Tactics, Ground Attack Tactics, Fighter Pilot Training, Fighter Ground Crew Training, CAS Ground Crew Training, CAS Pilot Training. NOTE: Air Combat Experience will go up very fast while at war with China using your tactical bombers. After china is conquered, changing your research to the air doctrines is something to consider to take advantage of the high air combat practical. Distribution of Leadership Japan has a barely adequate sufficiency in Leadership but situation vastly improves over time. Espionage: important for the first 10 domestic spies. This will also become useful to increase threat on Yunnan and Guangxi Clique in order to declare war on them. Officers: ratio is ideal to keep high in order to maximize the efficiency of limited combat forces. Not necessary for the war against China, but will be helpful in later campaigns. Diplomacy: will be handled by other Axis powers, investing 2 points here to influence USA out of Allies so they can't join before 1940s is a possibility. Research will consume remainder of Leadership, often as high as 90-95% of it for most of the game. Diplomacy Axis Japan maybe could follow the historic route, joining Axis and making the Far East its playground. This is the most interesting course, allowing to clash all the non-Axis superpowers of the world over the course of the game. Starting with China conquest, later challenging European Allies for their colonies in Asia, helping Germans in their war against Soviets and finishing the game with invasion of the USA. Tokyo-Tehran Pact Japan can join the Allies which creates unique opportunities for overseas expansion after China as they kindly take colonies the UK can't handle. However, there's no serious Axis threat in the Far East, the Royal Navy and USN would protect the shipping lanes, the US will trade most of the resources that Japan needs and it leaves open the option of taking on the USSR with Allied support (probably best done when the Allies are ready to re-engage in Europe or there is a risk that Germany will defeat the USSR and develop a direct threat to Japan in the Far East). This will also create the Tokyo-Tehran Pact an alliance between the US, Japan and Persia with other states such as India, Formosa, Ethiopia, South Korea, Bhutan and Thailand. Non Alligned The fourth option is to remain non-aligned, building up Japan's own strength through expansion into China and Indochina. But once done, there are limited opportunities without coming into conflict with one of the main factions. At some point Japan has to choose - it pays to decide early in Single Player games, but can be left until it is more obvious which is likely to be the stronger faction in Multiplayer. In both, the player will benefit from picking their own time. Diplomacy Decisions Marco Polo Bridge: The decision to go to war with China becomes available on 1 July 1937. It will reduce Japan's neutrality and its relations with other majors. China will drag it's Satellite States North Korea and Mongolia. It is generally a good idea to begin this war sooner rather than later, with tangible advantages gained by doing so before the winter. Establish Manchukuo: This creates a Japanese puppet state Manchuko. Practically speaking, this state will serve no purpose throughout the course of the game except to prevent partisans from uprising in the few provinces controlled by the puppet. A decision to expand the state is possible by capturing two more western provinces of Uxin Ju and Shizuishan. This will expand Manchuko by approximately eight provinces. Annex French Indochina This decision will appear in the Diplomacy screen after Germany beats France and Vichy is established. If Japan is a member of the Axis, the player will be able to press Vichy for French colonies in the region and they will then cede Indochina. This offers around 15 IC and a bunch of resource-producing provinces, mostly rich with Rares and some Metal too. If you have taken any of the Indochina provinces then you will not get this decision. Politics Japan begins the game with a fractured government. While it is possible to eliminate this by 1939, it will require constant vigilance to maintain. Ministers Military Army Japan requires a focus on the fundamentals of an elite land-based army: Infantry and Artillery: The backbone of Japan's military. The best composition for infantry divisions are Inf,Inf,Art,AT/AA, the fifth brigade is not a necessity in China, but it's a must against the Allies and Soviets. Cavalry: A useful mobile force for exploitation when upgrades are avoided to prevent fuel consumption in the low infrastructure of China. That is why you should use pure Cavalry units: Cav,Cav,Cav,Cav. Mountain troops: Great for terrain throughout Asia. These should be pure Mountaineer divisions, but if you can afford the fuel, you can give them an Engineer brigade. Marines: Important for developing beachheads and taking islands. Standard synergy will be Mar,Mar,Mar,Eng. Armour: The Chinese army has masses of infantry, so if you can get even a small number of Light Armour Divisions, they will do wonders blitzing through their lines, just be prepared with some Transport Planes to send them the fuel they will miss in the Chinese atrocious infrastructure. This can be simple: L.Arm,Mot,Sp.Art,Eng, but after 1941 you can upgrade them to Medium Armour, and add to them a Tank Destroyer regiment. Following the premise of an elite force, advanced players may use paratroopers for flavor to assist in island hoping and territorial exploitation. As a general rule, any units that require fuel are quite problematic for Japan due to resource constraints and the poor infrastructure of the Pacific Theater, causing significant supply issues. Defensive setup Since Japan's continental holdings have such vast land borders with potentially hostile nations, two-brigade divisions of garrisons guarding key locations, (especially naval bases in area of conflict where they prevent enemy landing until navy comes to rescue) with no additional brigades are a cheap and reliable option. Important bases on the Pacific islands will need reinforcing,; divisions of Gar,Gar,AA,Eng are a tough nut to crack. Corps HQ are not necessary for garrisons, so the player should consider attaching them directly to Kwantung and Imperial Theatre HQs to save officers for the fighting army. Navy The Imperial Japanese Navy has nothing to fear from any regional power but requires significant expansion if it is to fight navies of the UK or the USA. Japan starts with 3 Carriers, 6 Battleships, 4 Battle-cruisers, 1 Escort Carrier, 14 Heavy Cruisers, 21 Light Cruisers, 20 Destroyer flotillas and 8 Submarine flotillas. There's also a very solid reserve of 20 Transports at Japan's disposal, though building more transports is highly useful. As a general rule, the 1918 technology (Level 1) ships are not particularly useful at doing anything: in addition to using supplies and fuel, they will require some upgrades over time costing IC. While disbanding these naval vessels has some advantages, level 1 Destroyers can still be effective at hunting submarines. It is wise to attach these outdated ships to a Naval Army Group led by a good general, Yamashita for example. This saves supplies as long as it is stationed in nearby ports and not out to sea. Naval deployment Carrier task force (CTF): Carriers are the most important point of focus for Japan. Japan starts with sufficient carriers for a single task force, which should include a couple of capital ships and screens. Japan can have two CTF's by 1939 with four carriers each by investing a reasonable amount of resources. A total of four CTF's are desirable for the war with the USA. Surface Action Groups (SAG): Japan does not have the resources to create a significant SAG force, especially early in the game. Existing ships can be used for form a modest SAG, but arguments can be made for splitting those ships off into other duties such as escorts for ASW and transport fleets. Anti-Submarine Warfare (ASW): Japan heavily relies on convoys, and the Allies will decimate the Japanese merchant navy throughout the game. While excessive convoy building is necessary, so too is a focus an ASW fleets. Destroyers offer the best ASW capabilities, especially early in the game, and should be built in mass. Several fleets of six ships, at least four of which are destroyers, provide good ASW focus. Further, radar technology research should begin as early as January, 1937. During the war, fleets should be regularly sent back to port to receive the latest upgrades in technology. Submarines: Japan can safely ignore submarine investments. Existing submarines are sufficient for light convoy raiding duty. Air Force Changde airport, 1940. Upgraded with 1939 Medium Fuel Tanks, Tactical Bombers have mission maximum range almost as big as China itself. Japanese starting airforce has very good numbers and a highly versatile nature. Major expansion can be neglected until later in the game. Tactical bombers - Japan's 5 tactical bombers (TACs) are useful for softening troops and turning the tide in tough battles in China. Interceptors - The 4 Interceptors (INTs) will not have much to do throughout the game. Multi-Role - Multi-Role fighters are the preferred type for Japan due to their longer range, resilience in combat and versatility. Naval bombers - Naval bombers can be useful for Japan, even to the extent of building one or two more. That said, with effective CTFs, naval bombers are a luxury and not a necessity for Japan. Close air support (CAS) - CAS have a very limited range, so are not that useful for Japan, but later in the game, they will do wonders when the IJA will find itself faced by swarms of Soviet and Allied Armour. Carrier air groups (CAGs) - CAGs are by far most important asset for Japan's airforce: all air research should be directed towards them at a minimum. Command Organization See the Japan military leaders for an overview of all Japanese military commanders. Keep in mind that leaders at the Army level and above do not rank, thus are best suited for leaders with relatively low maximum skills. Theaters: Imperial (Daihon'ei): This theater (hopefully) has a very limited role in the game since it is focused on the mainland. Traits are highly ineffective at this level, but the logistics trait can offer modest assistance. Kanto Shiata-Gun: Stacking penalties will not be a significant issue in China, thus the theater commander is not particularly important here. Offensive traits can offer minor assistance. China (Shina Shiata-Gun): Based in Formosa, it will send it's armies composed of infantry and mountain troops. Indochina: Based out of Singapore or Saigon, this is an important naval theater. Since limited land fighting is necessary, traits other than logistics offer little value. Soviet: Logistics are the primary concern for this theater. Army Groups: All of Japan's army groups will have similar needs: to reduce supply consumption. Since all starting commanders at level 4 have good upward mobility for ranking, the best early game choices are generally level 3 commanders. As a result, ideal commanders are Dohihara, Amemiya, Hirota, Homma, Honda. Army: Armies are assisted with organizational bonuses, and generally benefit from offensive traits. Thus, Tsuda, Shima, Sakai T., Minami, Asaka, Baba, Obata. Corps: Japan begins the game with a limited number of Corps, which is a pragmatic way of dealing with the short range of corps HQ which is unsuitable for Asia. Corps commanders are primarily only useful for specialized units where traits can assist the whole unit. Division: Japan will generally have only a handful of divisions that witness intense fighting. Most other units will serve to simply hold the line. Note that Japan has a relatively limited number of commanders, thus many garrisons should be left without any commanders. Division names: Infantry: Hoheishidan Garrison: Shubitai Marine: Rikusentai Paratrooper: Kuutei Motor: Jidoushakahohei Armor: Sensha Shidan Eng: Kouhei Cav: Kiheishidan Mec: Kikaikahohei Independent: Dokuristu Mixed: Konsei Special: Tokushu Regional Army names: Burma: Biruma Central: Naka Northern: Kita Southern: Minami Eastern: Higashi Western: Nishi Island: Shima Shanghai: Shanhai Philippines: Firipin Africa: Afurika Air Force You have 1,000,000 Airships, Fighter Planes, Bombers, Paratrooper Planes, Strategic Bombers, Nuclear Planes and Flying Fortresses. War Soviet Union Declare War against the Soviet Union to take Siberia China China is enemy number one of the Tokyo-Tehran Alliance since it is the creator of the Comintern Pact. China will try to conquer all of Asia so you should colonize it. UK That's if the UK joins the Axis. Category:Other Stuff